


Fanart dump

by TokyoDAZE



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Anime, Crossover, Cute, Dark, Fanart, Gay, M/M, Shipping, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoDAZE/pseuds/TokyoDAZE
Summary: haha is it illegal to post art on ao3? lets find outAll art in this post belongs to me. Do not steal my shit or I will kick you in the shins.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 (John Lennon, Stuart Sutcliffe) Killing Stalking Crossover

 

 (Stuart Sutcliffe) "I'm supposed to be sleeping, you know?"

 

 (George Harrison, Klaus Voormann out-of-shot) Posing for Drawing Practice~

 

 (Klaus Voormann, George Harrison) I Have Big Ears, You Have Big Ears...

 

 (Paul McCartney) paulie macca

 

 (Ringo Starr) Bed-bound Bedbug

 

 (George Harrison, Paul McCartney, John Lennon, Stuart Sutcliffe) pet pet

 

 (Stuart Sutcliffe) Spooky Stukie~

 

 (Astrid Kirchherr, John Lennon, Stuart Sutcliffe) cut that out :/

 

 (Paul McCartney, John Lennon) On a Bench

 

 (George Harrison) sxurmilksea

 

 (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) ur a wanker

 

 (Stuart Sutcliffe) tfw you cant reach the candy jar on the top shelf

 

 (George Harrison, Klaus Voormann) pillow forte

 

 (George Harrison, Klaus Voormann) stop

 

 (Stuart Sutcliffe, YANDERE Paul McCartney) Come An' Get 'Im~

 

 (Klaus Voormann) Maus Voormann~

 

 (Astrid Kirchherr, badly drawn Stuart Sutcliffe) hey im not dead

 

 (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) MAGNET

 

 (Astrid Kirchher, Stuart Sutcliffe) poor children

 

 (Astrid Kirchherr, Stuart Sutcliffe) history of stuart


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'll update this at the end of every month. So... Yeah. :)

 (Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney) is it even legal to ship this

 (George Harrison) angst angst angst angst angst a

 (oops it's yandere paul again, Stuart Sutcliffe's corpse) I-it's Not What It Looks Like...

 (Paul McCartney, Stuart Sutcliffe) O-oiii!!!

 (George Harrison) im offended

 (John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr) Mimikyu Beatles!

 (Fairies AU George Harrison) he in a teacuppy

 (George Harrison) IT'S UR GODDAMN BIRTHDAY

 (Vampire AU George Harrison) let him

 

And now for a bunch of original characters. I know the title says FANart Dump, but shut your mouth I like how these turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for looking at my sin. Should I be thanking you? I dunno. I don't get paid to draw. Anyway, if you have any questions or prompts for me, tell me in the comments! Thanks! Also, check out my DeviantART page for more frequent uploads. http://ponponponmccartney.deviantart.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH BOI ANOTHER ONE LETS GIT GUD
> 
> hi. name's Tokyo. am 14 and like to draw. look at me art.

(John Lennon) more fairy beatles au i guess (i havent done ringo's pic yet rip)

 

(Klaus Voormann) hbd souris (this is his birthday pic eheh)

 

(Astrid Kirchherr, Stuart Sutcliffe) hbd mutti (and astrid's birthday pic! i want to do one for jurgen, but i dont even know when his birthday is i cant find sources for shit //cries)

 

 (Stuart Sutcliffe, John Lennon, Paul McCartney) Sharing a Bed V5 (a wip, bit maybe ill finish it when i have time :3 

 

 (Paul McCartney) fukkin weeb (a redraw of an old pic done exactly a year ago from this one hyahaha)

 ((comparison lol)

 

 (George Harrison) he likes being petted//// (hes a teddy hoe)

 

 (Klaus Voormann, George Harrison) Who's Your Boyfriend? (based off a vine lol but im clearly the only person who actually ships this so who cares)

 

(George Harrison, Astrid Kirchherr, Klaus Voormann) smol joj au (basically george is like three years old i guess and astrid and klaus are his parents its gr8)

 

 (George Harrison, Klaus Voormann) HOLY FUCKING SHIT (i mightve posted this in the last chapter idk idc)

 

anyway sorry this one is short. here's some of my better art--it's not fanart, but i thought maybe some of you would like it. everything can be found on my [deviantart](http://tokyo-daze.deviantart.com/) so check it out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um. hi lmao its been a while... sorry, i just dont do fanart very much anymore? i mostly do commissions and art of my OCs. you can buy stuff from me via my deviantart, which is at http://tokyo-daze.deviantart.com/ so yeah go there if you're interested. i also have an art contest going on there, which you can find here: http://tokyo-daze.deviantart.com/journal/10-000-POINTS-80-1ST-PRIZE-Open-Art-Contest-677056515
> 
> anyway yeah hope you enjoyed ya plebs. comments are appreciated lmao

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinny sin sinned
> 
> Please visit my DeviantART at ponponponmccartney.deviantart.com to see more! thanks for viewing ;P


End file.
